


what’s a pronoun and why do i need one

by whichlights



Series: loki’s adventures in gender [1]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Confusion, Gen, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Gender can be hard sometimes.





	what’s a pronoun and why do i need one

**Author's Note:**

> my phone doesnt like italics, so after a million years i fixed the formatting here ya go

Loki didn’t like saying he was confused.

So many times it’d been weaponized against him-  _ you’re not what you say you are, you’re just confused.  _ He was  _ exactly  _ what he said he was! What he was confused other people, not him! Even when he was a little confused. 

He was entitled to a little confusion every now and then. 

Loki looked at himself in the mirror. He was presenting masculine today, but it didn’t feel right. And he’d already tried presenting feminine, but that hadn’t felt right either. Nothing felt right. 

That was confusing. 

Loki frowned and shifted again. She looked at herself in the mirror. Still felt wrong. She felt wrong.  _ She  _ felt wrong the same way  _ he  _ felt wrong and  _ they  _ was strange and didn’t feel wrong but it didn’t feel right and  _ nothing made sense.  _

“Come on, why is this so hard sometimes?” Loki groaned. She had mastered the art of recognizing her own gender and changing her appearance to what felt best. She could do it on a whim. 

So it didn’t make sense that it wasn’t making sense. 

Loki frowned and hit the counter. “Come on!” He yelled, shifting back to his masculine form. “What am I? I’m the god of stories! Goddess! Whatever! Don’t I have a magic wand I can wave and figure out what my damn pronouns are today?”

Loki grit his teeth, and his eyes were stinging. Come on, it wasn’t worth crying over, was it? It was just a bunch of letters strung together to substitute for his name. Maybe he wouldn’t even use pronouns today. Maybe Loki could decide pronouns were a waste of Loki’s time and Loki could do fine without them, and Loki could present how Loki wanted because-

Yah, that wasn’t happening. 

Loki huddled up in a heap of blankets on the couch. They (they pronouns felt the best maybe?) were  _ not  _ moping. The whatever of stories did not mope. 

There was a knock at the door. Verity. Loki also did not groan. The whatever of stories did not groan. 

“Loki? Can I come in?” Verity called. 

Loki waved a hand and the door opened. Verity walked in, and out of their blankets Loki saw Verity looking at them in confusion. 

“What are you _doing_?” Verity asked. 

Loki sunk deeper into their blankets. “Fort,” they mumbled. 

“Don’t lie to me,” Verity huffed. Her gaze grew softer. “Is it personal?”

“Very,” Loki said, sticking their head out a little. They were presenting masculine, like they usually did, but he/him  _ felt wrong _ . 

“I won’t ask if you don’t want to tell, but I’m here for you no matter what.”

“I know,” Loki said. “It’s… kind of embarrassing. Please don’t laugh. Please don’t make fun of me or…” they trailed off, scared. 

“I would never laugh at you or make fun of you.” Verity sat down next to them. “What’s up?”

“You know how I’m genderfluid?”

“Of course. Did something happen, can you not shapeshift anymore-“ Verity was concerned, and Loki felt better knowing she cared. 

“No, that’s not the problem.” Loki shifted into presenting feminine, just to prove their point. “I… I can’t figure out what my gender is today. Nothing feels right. I don’t like it, it’s… confusing.”

“And that’s why you’ve buried yourself in blankets?”

“That’s why I’ve buried myself in blankets.”

“What pronouns are you using? I don’t want to misgender you on top of all your confusion right now.”

“They/them,” Loki said. “But I’m going to continue presenting masculine. That’s what feels the best at the moment.” It didn’t feel  _ right _ , but it felt good. Sometimes that happened. The more Loki thought about it, the more  _ right  _ it felt. 

They hated it when their gender for the day wasn’t immediately discernible.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and i was tricked into liking loki bc i love that sweet representation


End file.
